Helping Hand
by mg8814
Summary: At the hospital, Luke and Lorelai are able to adopt Kiera, and are told really sad news. RR
1. A Big Surprise

Lorelai Gilmore woke up to the sound of a faint, but unmistakable cry of a baby. This was very strange since there hadn't been a baby around for over sixteen years. She got up and walked downstairs, following the sound. As she walked by the door, the sound got louder "I wonder," she thought to herself as she opened the door. She looked down and let out a small yelp. "Oh my god! Rory, come here now!" Lorelai yelled. She then bent down and scooped the baby up in her arms.  
  
"What is it?" Rory asked groggily as she walked over to her mom. "You do realize it's six o'clock in the morning, right?"  
  
"Look what the stork drooped on our doorstep. I guess he decided it was time for mommy to have a new baby." Lorelai said as she showed Rory the tightly wrapped bundle in her arms.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Rory asked, suddenly wide-awake.  
  
"I don't know. I just found it. I heard crying, and I came down here and found it on our doorstep." Lorelai looked down adoringly at the little baby. "Let's go see if there is a note or something in here."  
  
"You can, I unfortunately have to get ready for school." Rory said as she walked into her room and shut the door.  
  
"It's ok little baby. We'll see if we can find out who you are, then we'll go to Luke's. He has the good coffee." Lorelai said as she placed the baby on the couch and unwrapped the blankets from the baby. The baby was dressed in a light pink cotton jumper. "So you're a girl baby. This makes things easier." She then picked up the envelope that sat atop the baby's stomach. Let's see what it says.  
  
"This is Kiera. She is two weeks old. Please watch after her for awhile, so I can figure out what to do. I'm only sixteen and not sure if I can handle this, my parents don't even know. I will come for her in two weeks.  
  
Thank you"  
"Well, I guess you're gonna be here for a few weeks. Kiera, you know I like that name." Lorelai said looking adoringly into the baby's light brown eyes. The baby hair matched her eyes and she had delicate features, and pale skin. Lorelai took Kiera's tiny hands in her, and smiled. "Lets go get dressed and then go get coffee." Lorelai said as she picked the baby up in her arms and carried her upstairs.  
  
A half hour later at Luke's  
  
Lorelai walked through the door, with the baby in her arms. Luke looked up from the counter and almost dropped the coffeepot when he saw the baby. He immediately ran over. "Where did that come from?" He asked as he looked at the small bundle in Lorelai's arms.  
  
"I found her, on my doorstep this morning." Lorelai said, emphasizing her.  
  
"So someone just left their kid at your house?" Luke asked  
  
"Yep. They left a note. Her name is Kiera, and her mom, I'm guessing it was a mom, cause of the handwriting, will be back in two weeks." Lorelai said  
  
"Aren't you gonna go to the police? You could get in trouble if something happens to the baby."  
  
"I'm aware of that, and her name is Kiera, Luke. Don't call her "baby," use her name.  
  
"I'm sorry. So what would you like for breakfast? And is there anything I can get for Kiera?" Luke asked.  
  
"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes for me, and I have to go get some formula for little Kiera here, after. She's sleeping now so I'll go after."  
"Ok. I suppose you want coffee too?" Luke asked as he looke intently at the baby that was snuggled in Lorelai's arms.  
  
"Hello, have you just meet me? Of course I want coffee! I'm insulted you have to ask!" Lorelai said in a mock angry tone.  
  
"I am so sorry" Luke said rolling his eyes. He looked at the baby again.  
  
"So have you thought about what you're gonna tell others, I mean if you say you find the baby on your porch, I'' sure as soon as Taylor finds out he'll have the police notified."  
  
"Oh god you're right. I'll say I'm looking after a cousin's baby, and she'll be back in two weeks. Since last night was Friday, that's when I took over as babysitter. Got it?" Lorelai said, pointing her finger at Luke.  
  
"Yea, I got it. Now put that finger away." Luke said as he went to fill her order." He came back a second later and poured her a cup of coffee. Here you go. Anything else?"  
  
"It's not busy right now, so sot down for a second, I want to ask you something." Lorelai said. Luke looked sat down.  
  
"Ok what is it?" Luke asked. Again his eyes wandered to the baby.  
  
"I was wondering, if maybe you could help me out a little. I mean, I can't ask Rory to get up at night, or baby-sit, she has school stuff to worry about. And Sookie, well as much as I love her, I don't know if I want her with a baby that if hurt, could get me in big trouble. So please Luke. You can sleep on the couch, or I can put a mattress on the floor in my room. But it's been so long since I've done this, I well...help would be nice. So please?"  
  
"I don't know.I mean.well..."  
  
Luke, just hear me out, I'm really gonna need your help. Please, just for a few days."  
  
"Ok, I'll help you." Lorelai let out a squeal of delight.  
  
"I'd hug you but my arms are kinda full. So pack some stuff, and come over tonight after closing. We have linens and all that stuff. All you need is clothes and you toothbrush and stuff."  
  
"Yep. I'm gonna go get your food. It should be ready." Luke said as he got up, and started to walk away.  
  
"Ok. And Luke?"  
  
"Yea" Luke said, turning to look at her  
  
"Thanks again, you have no idea how thankful I am."  
  
"No problem." Luke said, smiling at her. 


	2. Why?

Lorelai Gilmore collapsed on her couch. The baby was asleep on the floor, and she still had to take the mattress out for Luke. She got up and scooped the baby in her arms, careful not to wake her. Lorelai walked upstairs and set the baby on her bed. She dragged out the mattress and set it on the floor next to her bed. She made the bed, and went downstairs to wait.  
  
Around eight o'clock, Luke knocked on her door. "Come in", Lorelai called. Luke walked through the door. He had food and a large object that looked like a baby crib.  
  
I stopped at Kim's Antiques and got the crib." Luke said as he set the crib down. "And I brought food." Luke handed Lorelai the very large bag.  
  
"You're a god. I'm so wiped. I think I remember now, why I decided that I didn't want anymore kids until I was married, and had someone to help me."  
  
"I'm gonna go set this up, you can start eating." Luke turned away, and then turned back. "Where DO you want this?" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Upstairs in my bedroom. I made a spot for it; I even put a post-it that says 'baby's crib.' Luke nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
As Lorelai walked into the kitchen, she glanced down at the couch and Kiera, who was fast asleep. Lorelai smiled and reached down and ran her forefinger across the baby's forehead, then proceeded to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Luke joined her. "It's all set up. The mattress is on, and so are the sheets.  
  
"Thanks Luke. So tell me, what did Mrs. Kim say when you bought the crib?" Lorelai asked as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"She didn't say anything except 'no returns. All sales final,' and gave me weird looks. Strangely, she didn't question me." Luke said as he sat down and pulled a salad out of the bag. Lorelai just nodded her head and kept eating. They ate in silence, until Lorelai asked Luke a question that had been on her mind for awhile  
  
"Luke, do you really hate kids, and not want any. Ever?" Lorelai looked at Luke who was looking at his salad intently.  
  
"I never said I hate kids, or that I never want to have some."  
  
"But when Jess came you made that big speech about jam hands, and how you can't stand messes and stuff."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I was upset, and didn't know how to deal. As we both know Jess has a lot of problems, and a really bad attitude. So where is Rory?" Luke said obviously changing the subject.  
  
"She's staying at Lane's tonight. And don't change the subject."  
  
"Why are you so curious as to how I feel about something like kids, anyway?"  
  
"Well, you agreed to help me, and last time this subject came up, you weren't all that fond of the idea."  
  
"I agreed to help you because you're my friend, and friends help each other when they need it. Plus I don't know, Kiera you said her name was? Well, I thought she was cute and she looks very familiar. Like when of my cousins that I haven't seen since I was a kid."  
  
"Hmm. Well, thank you. Its getting late, and we're both going to have a long night. Why don't you take Kiera to bed, and I'll clean this up. Is your stuff in your truck still?"  
  
"Okay, and yes, why?"  
  
"I'll run out and get it. Go on, put the baby in her crib. Go on. Shoo!"  
  
"Okay I'm going. Are you going to be this demanding the whole time?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't thought about it.yet." Lorelai said, and smiling at Luke. Luke smiled himself, and shook his head. He walked into the living room, and scooped the Kiera in his arms. She moved slightly, and snuggled against Luke's chest. Luke smiled, and rocked the baby lightly as he walked upstairs, not noticing Lorelai watching, him with a smile on her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Wake Up Call

As Lorelai lay in bed that night, a million thoughts about Luke rushed through her head. She thought about all the things he had done for her over the years, and the feeling she got watching Luke with Kiera. Finding it hard to sleep, Lorelai pushed the thoughts aside, and let the soft breathing of Luke and Kiera lull her to sleep.  
  
At about midnight, a high-pitched cry woke both Luke and Lorelai. Luke was the first one up, and took Kiera out of the crib. He brought her over to Lorelai, who had sat up and was reaching for the baby. Lorelai softly rocked the Kiera, and had Luke run downstairs and warm up a bottle. While she was waiting, Lorelai continued rocking Kiera and began to hum softly. When Luke returned, he handed her the bottle and sat on the corner of the bed watching. "Okay, all done." Lorelai said, when Kiera pushed the bottle away. "Wanna put her back Luke?" Luke just nodded, and picked Kiera out of Lorelai's arms.  
  
Luke walked over to the crib, and gently placed Kiera down. The baby closed her eyes, and fell back to sleep immediately. Luke pulled a blanket over Kiera, and ran his thumb over her forehead. Lorelai watched, and unknowingly smiled. Luke turned around to see her with a dreamy smile. "What?" he asked, using a quiet voice so he wouldn't disturb Kiera.  
  
"I never took you to be so good with babies." Lorelai said, not sure as to what to say.  
  
"Well, you haven't ever really seen me around babies." Luke said shrugging.  
  
"I guess you're right, well I'm gonna go back to sleep now, goodnight Luke." Lorelai said, as she snuggled back into her covers.  
  
"Yep, goodnight" Luke replied as he lay back down. Soon all three were sound asleep once more.  
  
The next morning, Lorelai and Luke both woke up, very tired. Kiera had woken up again at one thirty, and then at three." Come on Lorelai, time to get up." Luke said as he shook her lightly.  
  
'Don't want to. Need more sleep. Baby cry all night." Lorelai mumbled incoherently. Luke laughed at her response.  
  
"Come I have to get up now too. Let's go up. We both have work, and need to decide who is taking Kiera with them."  
  
"Ok fine I'm up. I'm up but I'm not happy. You better make me coffee."  
  
"I already have some brewing downstairs." Luke said, as Lorelai climbed out of bed.  
  
"Good boy. Oh, I'm taking this week off to watch the baby, so we don't have to worry about finding someone to watch her."  
  
"Ok. You can hang around the diner if you want. Bring some movies or whatever. That way if you need me or need to run somewhere, I'm right there and don't have to leave the diner."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll come by a little later, oh shoot, I'm gonna run and take a shower real quick, while your still here, ok?" Lorelai said as she got up and started rummaging through her dresser.  
  
"Yep. But be quick, because I have to be at the diner in a half hour."  
  
"Yep, I'll be in and out. Scouts honor." Lorelai said holding her hand in the air." Luke shook his head and turned to go downstairs, glancing sideways at the crib that held Kiera, and smiled. Maybe this could shed some light on his and Lorelai's back and forth relationship. Plus, he really didn't mind playing daddy for a little while. 


	4. Talking to Rory

Later that day Lorelai walked into Luke's. By now everyone around town knew Luke and Lorelai were playing 'mommy' and 'daddy' for this baby. It was all anyone could talk about, especially Miss Patty.  
  
"Oh no." Lorelai said as Miss Patty came running over to her. "Hi Patty. Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh no dear. I was just curious, I heard that you and Luke are babysitter." Miss Patty said, pointing to the bundle in Lorelai's arms.  
  
"Yes Miss Patty, we are."  
  
"Oh that is so cute. So tell me does Luke make a good dad?"  
  
"Yes, Luke has been a lot of help." Lorelai said smiling, remembering that morning's events. Or was it that night's? She was too tired to remember. All she knew was Luke would make an excellent father.  
  
"Well then maybe when she goes back to her parents, you and Luke could try this out for yourselves. Together." Miss Patty winked at Lorelai, and then left. Leaving Lorelai feeling nervous and happy at the same time, which scared her.  
  
"Hey" Luke said coming over after Miss Patty was gone. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Hmm. Oh nothing, just Miss Patty being herself."  
  
"So in other words, she was butting into your business?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, go sit down. I'll bring you coffee and food in a minute." Luke said pointing to a table, where on one of the chairs was an old infant seat.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Lorelai asked pointing to the seat.  
  
"Oh, that was Liz's. I have it just incase, you know."  
  
"Yep." Lorelai said, smiling again.  
  
A while later Lorelai was upstairs, lying on the couch watching TV. Kiera was taking a nap in Luke's bed. Lorelai turned and looked over at her, and smiled. She was still staring when Luke walked in.  
  
"You like having a baby around again, don't you?" He asked, making her jump. She turned to face him.  
  
"Where did you come from? And yes. I really miss my little girl.  
  
"Well, your not-so-little girl is downstairs. Want me to send her up?"  
  
"Could you? I want to talk to her."  
  
"No problem." Luke said as he turned around and went back downstairs. A few moments later Rory came upstairs.  
  
"Hey mom. Luke said you want to talk to me?" Rory asked in a quiet voice, so she wouldn't wake the baby.  
  
"Yep. I was just wondering, what you think of all this. You know the baby, Luke staying at our house." Lorelai said waving her hands in the air.  
  
"I think its cool. I want to say I'm sorry if I sounded a little cold the other day. I was tired and nervous. I mean midterms are coming up and."  
  
"Don't worry. I understand."  
  
"So tell me about everything that has happened so far. I ran into Miss Patty, and she was saying something about Luke playing 'daddy' and you playing 'mommy.' Then she told me to tell you to try it out for yourselves."  
  
"Yes, she already told me that herself. What is her fascination with Luke and I getting together, getting married, having kids, yadda yadda yadda." Lorelai said, sighing deeply.  
  
"Oh come on. Everyone knows you and Luke have a thing for each other."  
  
"No we don't we're just friends." Lorelai said stubbornly.  
  
"Really? Look where we are. Luke's apartment, and there is a baby asleep in his bed. And may I remind you that you asked for his help. You could have asked Sookie, or me. But you asked Luke."  
  
"I couldn't have asked you, it would not have been fair for me to expect you to help me take care of a baby. Sookie would not have time she has Jackson now. Plus she is so accident prone, if it were my baby I wouldn't mind, but since I don't even know who the parents are, I just didn't know if I wanted to chance it. Besides, Luke well he."  
  
"Cleopatra, queen of de-nile."  
  
"No, I'm not in denial. If I had feelings for him I would at least admit it to myself."  
  
"Are you sure? Has Luke held the baby?"  
  
"He name is Kiera, and yes."  
  
"Ok, so how did you feel when you saw him holding her? Warm and fuzzy, anything along the lines of 'wow, I never knew.' I know you, and I know when your in love, so believe me when I say you love him, and he loves you. Why do you think Rachel left?"  
  
"I do not love him, he does not love me. We are just friends, and Rachel left because.because." Lorelai said very unconvincingly.  
  
"See, you love him. Just tell him. I know for a fact he feels the same way." Rory then got up, and kissed her mom on the cheek. "I'll see you later, I have homework to finish." As Rory left, Lorelai just sat there with a blank look on her face. Who was she kidding? Apparently not even herself anymore. 


	5. Half Sisters and almost Kissing

It was lunchtime, and the baby was awake and hungry. So Lorelai scooped Kiera up and walked downstairs to see Luke.  
  
"Come on cutie, lets go see Lu.daddy." Lorelai said, and smiled. She truly liked the way that sounded. Kiera just gurgled, and Lorelai laughed.  
  
As Luke heard Lorelai coming downstairs, he walked over to meet her. "Hey. What do you want?" He asked, taking Kiera out of Lorelai's arms.  
  
"Well, both Kiera and I are hungry."  
  
"Ok. So what would you like?"  
  
"Um.I'll have a burger."  
  
"Alright. And for Kiera, the bottles are in the kitchen if you want to go heat one up."  
  
"Ok." Lorelai said as she followed Luke into the kitchen.  
Later that night at the Gilmore House.  
  
Luke walked in the door to see Lorelai on the couch, looking upset. "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"Nothing.just I got a call today."  
  
"From who?" Luke asked, sitting down next to Lorelai.  
  
"Chris. He wants Rory to go stay with him for the weekend. Oh yea, Sherry will be there, and pregnant." Lorelai said, her eyes filling with tears. "Rory can't wait to go. She is in her room packing right now. I hate that woman. She acts like she is Rory's mom, not me. Buying her stuff, trying to be her friend. And now, she is giving Rory something I can't. A sister. She has me beat there." Lorelai said, as she started to cry harder. Luke sighed, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Come on Lorelai, you know how special you are to Rory. She loves you, and to her no one else could ever take your place. No matter what she buys her, or how many sisters or brothers she gives her."  
  
"No. When this baby is born, she will want to go down every weekend, to see her little half sister. She won't care about her stupid birth mother. She'll have Sherry and Chris." Lorelai said pronouncing 'Sherry and Chris' strangely.  
  
"That's not true and you know it. Look at me." Luke said, lifting Lorelai chin so her face would meet his. "So this Sherry is giving her a half sister. Think of all the things you gave her. You taught her, you gave up your dreams for her. Most teenagers who find themselves pregnant, and had their parents wanting to help probably would have taken advantage of it. But you didn't, you raised her. Because of your love and guidance, she is one the right track, and going to an Ivy League College." Luke said, looking Lorelai strait in her eyes.  
  
Lorelai said nothing. She felt better. Only Luke could reassure her like this, because she really couldn't tell Rory she hated her dad for what he did to her. Screwing up her life by being in and out, here and there. But she could tell Luke, and he understood. It made her feel better, to be sitting here, in Luke's arms while he comforted her. She didn't even realize what she was doing, when she started leaning in. Just as their lips were about to make contact, Kiera started crying, killing the moment.  
  
Luke went to take care of her, and left Lorelai with a lot to think about. Her feelings towards Luke, how she felt about Rory spending the weekend with her dad, and one more thing that had been in the back of her mind. What would happen when Kiera's mom came to get her?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **  
A/N: Ok, I'm opening the floor to vote. Concerning Kiera do you want:  
  
Her parents never to show up, and Luke and Lorelai adopt her  
  
Her mother to come, and take her back  
  
Lorelai to get a call from the mother, asking her to bring the baby to California, where she and the father will arrange an adoption, as long as she stays in California, so that they can she little Kiera whenever they want. Leaving Lorelai with a tough decision. 


	6. Losing Another One?

Almost a week and a half had passed and Lorelai and Luke both found themselves attached to Kiera, not to mention the 'family' feeling that had developed between the two. Lorelai was not looking forward to the end of the week, three days away, when Kiera's mother was supposed to come and pick her up.  
  
That night after putting Kiera to bed, Lorelai wandered downstairs to find Luke putting a movie in.  
  
"What are we watching tonight? Lorelai asked  
  
"Something you've been bugging me to watch for the last week." Luke said as he walked over towards her, a small grin present on his face.  
  
"Ah you finally caved! Willy Wonka! Oh you're the best!" Lorelai said excitedly as she launched herself into his arms. Luke laughed, and rubbed his hand along her back a few times, before releasing her.  
  
"Ok, relax. Jeesh, it's just a movie."  
  
"But it's my favorite movie. Okay, do we have junk food too?" Lorelai asked with anticipation.  
  
"You mean the stuff that rots your teeth and insides?" Luke asked giving her a skeptical look. Lorelai nodded her head. 'There is a bag in the kitchen." Luke said sighing.  
  
"Oh, you're a god! I love you!" Lorelai said giggling, and launched herself into his arms again, then pulled back as soon as she realized what she had said. " Um.let's watch the movie now." She said nervously, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yep, I'll go get the food." Luke said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
At two the next morning, Kiera woke up Luke and Lorelai, who were surprised to find they were curled up together. Luke got up, and walked upstairs to take care of Kiera, followed shortly by Lorelai who had shut off the TV. After caring for Kiera, both fell onto Lorelai's bed, half-asleep, not even realizing that they were cuddling together again.  
  
At the eleven o'clock in the morning, a sharp knocking at the door woke Luke and Lorelai. They both sleepily wandered downstairs. Lorelai opened the door to reveal an unfamiliar looking young woman who could not have been any older that seventeen. She had dark hair and dark eyes and closely resembled Kiera. Lorelai gasped as the women said, " Hi my name is Natasha. About two weeks ago I left my daughter here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ah, the suspense. An evil place to stop at but I want a whole chapter for filling in the blanks about Kiera. Review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Natasha

"Oh come in. I guess." Lorelai said as she snapped out of her trance.  
  
" Thanks. Um, I guess you probably want to know a little about me, and why I left my baby on your doorstep." Natasha said nervously.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea. I had my daughter when I was young too. I know what it feels like." Lorelai said as she led Natasha into the kitchen, followed by Luke who went to put coffee on.  
  
"Really? Wow so you two made it all this time? I could never see the baby's father and me together. He's sort of what you'd call a bad boy."  
  
"They always are. Luke isn't Rory's father, by the way. " Lorelai said pointing to Luke who was bringing coffee over to the girls.  
  
"Oh. Is he your boyfriend, husband?"  
  
"Luke? No, he's my best friend. He helped out with Kiera."  
  
"Really? Wow. Some friend you have there. My best friend didn't help me at all. All she said was 'told you he was bad news, what are you gonna tell your parents.' Isn't she great?"  
  
"Oh yea. All my high school friends stopped talking to me when they found out about Rory."  
  
"That must have been awful. What did your parents do?"  
  
"Demand I marry Christopher, Rory's dad."  
  
"Really? When I finally told my folks, they suggested I get joint custody and child support."  
  
"Wish I had them instead of my 'she will not be an illegitimate child' parents." Natasha laughed, then turned and looked at Luke.  
  
"So Luke tell me, how was Kiera?"  
  
"Oh she was great. You're really lucky, she is a beautiful baby." Luke said.  
  
"He's right. She is a beautiful baby. We love her, right Luke?"  
  
"Yes we do." Luke said smiling.  
  
"So anyway, tell us why you left Kiera on my doorstep?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Well you see, my parents didn't even know I was pregnant. I went to New York, for about a year on a special program with school, and then to Hartford for seven months as another part of the program. Not long after getting to New York, I went to a party and made the mistake of getting a little tipsy. I slept with the baby's father, who was also drunk. I had been flirting with him all night and well, after getting drunk it just happened. Then a few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. I missed my period, and knew something was up because we hadn't used any protection, and well it is really unusual for me to be even a day late. I went to the doctors, and low and behold, I was pregnant. For the first trimester I was okay, but then it become noticeable and I was kicked out of the program. Luckily, I have a cousin who lives near where I was, and she let me stay and promised not to tell my parents, that she would let me when I was ready. After the Kiera was born, she said I had to tell them. She wanted me to bring Kiera with me when I went home, but I didn't want to. I thought it would be too much so I left her here. I thought my uncle, one I'd never met, but my uncle none -the -less lived here. Guess not, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh, it was a pleasure. So what did your parents say?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Well, they were upset I hid it from them, and want me to get Kiera and bring her back as soon as possible. We live in California and um, my plane leaves first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"So in other words you need me to get Kiera, and you need to leave?" Lorelai said, as she swallowed tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but yes." Natasha looked down at her hands, as tears filled Lorelai's eyes. Luke, who hadn't said much of anything finally, piped up.  
  
"What did you say your cousins name is?" Luke asked.  
  
"Um, my cousins name is Liz. Liz Danes."  
  
"Thought so." Luke said. "So Lizzy let you stay, and actually made you tell your mum dad?" Luke asked  
  
"Yep. I personally think she didn't want to get woken up at two in the morning, but yes, she did."  
  
"Luke, your sister? How'd you know?" Lorelai asked looking at Luke.  
  
"When she said an uncle she never knew, that lived here. Well, this was my dads house when he and my mom first married, after she died we moved to a smaller place, but few knew. Only people in town really." Luke said.  
  
"No wonder you practically rebuilt this place for me." Lorelai said smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, that and cause I didn't want the roof falling down on you and Rory." Luke said  
  
"Wow. That's so cool. So your like my cousin?" Natasha asked Luke.  
  
"Yep. That would be right." Luke said.  
  
"So what happened to Uncle William?" Natasha asked curiously.  
  
"He um, died several years ago." Luke said, a sad look on his face.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Natasha said. "I'd hate to run know, but I kind of have to. So where is my little baby Kiera?" Natasha asked.  
  
"She's upstairs asleep. I'll go get her." Luke said standing up.  
  
"I'll go get her stuff together." Lorelai said standing up also. Natasha watched as Luke disappeared to another part of the house, and Lorelai ran back and forth getting stuff. Both looked extremely sad, and Natasha felt bad. She saw how much they loved Kiera, but she couldn't leave her baby. She loved Kiera too. After a few minutes, Luke came downstairs with tiny Kiera sleeping in his arms. Natasha took Kiera from Luke, just as Lorelai walked back into the kitchen with a few more things.  
  
"Here is the rest of the stuff. There is a crib upstairs, if you need one" Lorelai said sadly.  
  
"Oh no, I have all the big stuff back home. You can even keep these toys, my mom ran out and practically bought the whole toys store the day before I came to get her." Natasha said. "All I'll need is her bottles, clothes, and one or two small things for the plane ride. I have a car seat and everything."  
  
"Well, okay." Lorelai said as she took some things back. She packed up the diaper bag with the few things Natasha had requested, and put it in front of her. "Can I carry her out to the car?" Lorelai asked, as her eyes began to fill with tears again.  
  
"Of course." Natasha said, handing Kiera to Lorelai. All three made their way outside, Kiera in Lorelai's arms. Natasha had the diaper bag, and Luke walked ahead and opened the door for the girls.  
  
"Okay Kiera you listen to me." Lorelai said, sniffling. "Be a good girl for your mommy, and remind her to come and visit whenever she can." Lorelai kissed Kiera on her head, and passed her to Luke, who looked just as upset as she was. Luke looked down at Kiera and smiled, not sure of what to do. He leaned down and whispered something to the tiny babe that neither Lorelai or Natasha could hear, then kissed her lightly on her forehead and handed her to Natasha.  
  
"I want to thank you again for watching Kiera. And Lorelai, we will visit, I promise. See you." She said, then put Kiera in the car and buckled her, and turned and gave both Luke and Lorelai a hug. She climbed into the car, and waved bye as she pulled out of the driveway, and went on her way. Lorelai was now crying, and turned to look at Luke.  
  
"She's gone." She said, as a fresh batch of tears made their way down her face. "She's gone." Luke nodded his head.  
  
"I'm going to miss her too." He said, and then pulled Lorelai into his arms, and held her while she cried, a few tears clouding his eyes as well. 


	8. The Drama of the Gilmore's

A few days later the only thing that had changed around the Gilmore house was that Kiera was gone. Lorelai would not let Luke leave, and her reasoning for this remained unknown to Rory who had moved back from her extended stay at the Kim's. Lorelai and Rory were packing for Rory's stay with her father that weekend.  
  
"Um mom, can I ask you something?" Rory asked cautiously.  
  
"You just did." Lorelai said smirking  
  
"Mom." Rory chided  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Lorelai asked as she pulled some shirts out of Rory's dresser.  
  
"Okay, Kiera has been gone for a few days, so why.is Luke still here?" Rory asked, looking Lorelai in the eyes.  
  
"That's between Luke and myself, but if it makes you feel better, I'll have him leave while you're with your dad." Lorelai said, suddenly looking sad.  
  
"No. It's just.I was wondering, that's all."  
  
"I know it's probably weird for you but I don't know. I like having him around, especially since Kiera is gone. Luke and I really bonded taking care of her together, and with her gone, and you leaving to stay with your dad for the weekend, I really need someone here, because I got really attached, and she's gone, and it hurts." Lorelai said starting to cry again. Rory sighed and wrapped her arms around her mom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next night, around six o'clock, Lorelai, Rory and Luke, who had left Caesar in charge, sat eating dinner and watching TV, when they saw Christopher pull in. Rory finished the last few bites of her burger, and went to greet her father. Luke noticed a woman who got out of the car with him, who looked very pregnant. He turned to Lorelai. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"Yea, just tell him I have a headache, and send Rory up to say goodbye. I'm still not talking to him." Lorelai said as she went upstairs.  
  
"Okay." Luke said to Lorelai's retreating back. A few minutes later, Rory, Chris and Sherry entered. Chris looked around and then asked  
  
"Where's Lorelai?"  
  
"She is upstairs in bed. She has a headache." Luke said in a tone that told Chris to change the subject or leave.  
  
"Oh, okay. So who are you?" he asked after a few seconds.  
  
"Oh dad, you remember Luke." Rory said before Luke could. She could tell by the look on his face, that he didn't want any small talk, and for Chris to go.  
  
"The guy who works at the diner? What's he doing here?" Chris asked in a snotty tone.  
  
"None of your damn business." Luke said as if daring Luke to question further.  
  
"I'll explain on the car ride." Rory said, hoping to end the conversation.  
  
"Fine I guess we should run up and say by." Chris said motioning towards Rory, and moving towards the staircase.  
  
"Lorelai said to send Rory up. Alone." Luke said as he stood in front of Chris, blocking him from going any further.  
  
'I think I should be allowed to talk to her, as I'm taking our daughter for the weekend." Chris said snottily as though he proved his right to barge throughout the house.  
  
"Oh really? I suppose you that means you're also allowed to lie and break her heart more than once? I don't think so." Luke said his voice rising. Lorelai, having heard this encounter, came downstairs fuming.  
  
"Rory, come say goodbye to me, and Chris go wait outside. She'll meet you there." Lorelai said coldly, glaring at Chris.  
  
"Fine." Chris mumbled as he gathered Rory's stuff and headed outside, followed by Sherry, who was still silent, as though she knew better to even speak.  
  
"I'm sorry mom. You have a headache and I. he." Rory said, obviously upset.  
  
"It's okay sweetie. I feel fine, I just didn't want to talk, and didn't expect him to start something." Lorelai said hugging Rory. Goodbye. "Have fun, be safe, and feel free to come home early, or not even go at all."  
  
"I have to I already said I would, and dad has all kinds of stuff planned. Rory replied.  
  
" Err. Okay." Lorelai said  
  
"I'll see you Sunday night, okay?" Rory asked as she pulled away.  
  
"Yep. See ya." Lorelai said hugging Rory one last time, before Rory left, giving Luke a quick hug.  
  
"Take care of her for me." Rory asked Luke, whispering in his ear.  
  
"I will. You have fun and be sure to call, or your mom may go even nuttier than she already is." Luke said giving Lorelai a sly smile.  
  
"I heard that." Lorelai said, though Luke could see her smile. Rory nodded, and walked out the door. Luke and Lorelai watched as Rory got and the car and Chris speed off down the driveway. Lorelai turned and smiled lightly. "Looks like we have the place to ourselves."  
  
"She's only going to be gone for two days, with the Slime King no less, but still only two days.' Luke said causing Lorelai to smile at his calling Christopher the Slime King.  
  
"Your right. Hey, how about we watch a movie, and break out the beer?" Lorelai asked looking sad again.  
  
"Okay, you choose the movie I'll go get the beer." Luke said moving towards the kitchen. Lorelai smiled lightly, and sighed. She was very glad Luke was here to hold her together when everything felt like it was falling apart.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, another chapter posted. I know exactly were I'm going, but I want your opinion. Should:  
  
Luke and Lorelai get drunk one night and profess their undying love for each other.  
  
Luke and Lorelai kiss, and not talk for several days, until one emotional night when they run into each others arms, and admit their feelings  
  
C. Decide to start a family together, but not tell that they are in love with each other, at least not in the beginning. 


	9. A nice moment

With Rory at her fathers, Luke and Lorelai found themselves becoming closer than ever. The night after Rory left, they were both on the couch watching a movie. Lorelai lay with her head in Luke's lap, and he was rubbing her back lightly.  
  
"Luke is their any more coffee in the pot?" Lorelai asked lifting her head to look at him.  
  
"There should be, go look." Lorelai got up and walked into the kitchen, to find the pot empty.  
  
"Lukey." She called walking towards the living room.  
  
"What?" Luke asked, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"It's empty."  
  
"So make more."  
  
"But yours is so much better." She said pouting as she crouched down in front of him. "Please please please make more" Luke sighed deeply, knowing she would win anyway.  
  
"Ok, ok. Just stop with the pouting already." Luke said getting up.  
  
"Thank you." Lorelai said excitedly, as she followed Luke into the kitchen and watched as he made her coffee, and boiled water for tea for himself. "Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked after a few seconds of silence had passed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you for helping me out these past weeks, with everything." Lorelai said sincerely.  
  
"No problem. It was kinda fun. Made me realize that I do want kids someday." Luke said looking Lorelai in the eyes.  
  
"Really? I think you'll make a really good dad. You were awesome with Kiera." Lorelai said smiling, remembering the week and a half they played mommy and daddy.  
  
"Thanks. You do make a great mom." They smiled at each other and Lorelai reached out and took Luke's hand. He gently massaged Lorelai's palm with his thumb. Then the kettle whistled, killing the moment. 'Damn kettle.' Luke thought as he poured his tea and Lorelai's coffee, which was also done. The two went back into the living room and sat down to finish the movie.  
  
About an hour later Luke and Lorelai were curled up together asleep on the couch when the phone rang, waking them both. Lorelai reached over to the end table and grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey mom it's me."  
  
"Rory! How is your trip?" Lorelai asked untangling herself from Luke and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Not much. Today we went down to Harvard, and took an official tour. Then we went out for a late lunch, early dinner at some nice restaurant."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"So how are things at home?"  
  
"Okay I guess. Luke and I just hung around the house today. He got Caesar to cover and came home around lunchtime."  
  
"So what did you do? Watch movies?"  
  
"Pretty much. I think we had a moment."  
  
"A moment?"  
  
"You know a moment."  
  
"Ah right, so tell me about this "moment", leave nothing out."  
  
"Well, we were in the kitchen, and he was making coffee for me, and tea for himself. I thanked him for everything he's helped me with theses last couple of weeks. Then we held hands, and were looking each other in the eyes, and I don't know. It was just, a moment."  
  
"Aw, sounds nice. Hold on for a second."  
  
"Yep." Lorelai looked into the living and smiled. Luke was asleep again. She couldn't help but think of how much she was going to hate it when he moved back to his apartment. She knew he would, the other night she asked if he wanted to stay longer than just the next week, she said she would fix up the guestroom. He could have an actual house to come home to, as well as other people. But he had declined, saying it wouldn't be right. Personally she thought it was because of the rumors. Damn that Miss Patty. Damn the town. She was convinced it was somehow their fault that Luke didn't want to stay.  
  
"Mom, I'm back." Rory's voice snapped Lorelai out of her reverie.  
  
"I can tell." Lorelai teased.  
  
"You can't see, but I'm rolling my eyes at you."  
  
"That's no way to treat your mother, the women that birthed you."  
  
"I'm am so sorry. Um, listen I have to go. We're gonna go see a movie. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yep, talk to you tomorrow. Have fun."  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
"Bye." Lorelai said sadly, as she hung up. She walked back into the living room and saw that Luke had left her space on the couch. Smiling again, she laid back down a drifted to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Okay, so what do you think? The next chapter should have much much more javajunkie action, and Luke and Lorelai will have to make an important decision. 


	10. Lorelai's Idea

The next morning, Lorelai wandered into Luke's smiling. Rory would be back later that night, and she had an idea, that she hoped Luke would go along with. She walked up to the counter were Luke was. "Hey."  
  
"Oh hi, Lorelai. Coffee?"  
  
"Um, maybe in a minute. But first can we go upstairs. There is something important I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Uh, sure. Let me just let Caesar know, okay?"  
  
"Yep, but be quick." Lorelai said walking upstairs to his apartment. A few moments later, Luke joined her.  
  
"So, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Um, nothing is wrong. But I do want to run something by you." Lorelai said nervously.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Luke asked curiously.  
  
"Alright, remember a while ago, when my dad had the heart attack, and you drove me to the hospital?"  
  
"Yes, he's not hurt again is he?"  
  
"No, um. Remember that on the truck ride there, I told you that you would make a great father? Well, I was thinking, well wondering, do you want to be a father someday?"  
  
"I suppose so, I mean if I can someone after all I would need a mother too, can't do it on my own." Luke said with a slight smirk.  
  
"I know, I'm well let's just say I'm offering to be the mother. What would you say to that? This is strictly hypothetical, of course.  
  
"Um, I don't know. Lorelai what's going on? Just tell me."  
  
"I think we should have a baby. Together." Lorelai said in on quick breath,  
  
"What? Lorelai are you feeling okay? I know you're haven't been really happy lately, but. have you even thought about what you just suggested? How much everything would change? Especially between us?"  
  
'Yes, I've thought about it. For a while now, since when Kiera was here, and I don't know, it seemed like we made good parents and I want a kid and so do you. So why not? We're good friends we could do it. Together. You've heard of gays having kids with their female friends, and vice versa, well if they can, why can't we. Why don't we?  
  
"Its not the same thing as gay people having kids with their friends Lorelai, you and I are both biologically able to have a kid should we ever settle down and get married."  
  
"But I.Maybe I want this with you. Maybe, I don't want to date anymore. Maybe I thought it would give both of us a chance at happiness. Please think about this Luke. I know I really want it." With that said, Lorelai started to get up and walk off when Luke put a hand on her arm to stop her.  
  
"Lorelai, sit back down for a minute. Listen to me for a second okay?" Luke asked looking in her eyes.  
  
"Okay." Lorelai said, and sat down.  
  
"Now, I kinda want to do this too. But you have to give me a minute to think. If we decide to do this, you realize that your mother won't be happy, and we'll be the talk of the town for the rest of our lives. You also realize what we have to do? Lorelai if we have a kid together, it'll be crossing the barrier between friends, and whatever it is when you have a kid with someone your not involved with. Lorelai, I think, know we could, but do you want to change everything change?" Luke asked as he rubbed her hand with his thumb.  
  
"Yes, and I don't care. My mother does not control me or my life. The town, well who cares what they think. And if you really do care, we won't be letting them down. They'd be ecstatic. And, well I don't mind crossing that line with you. You've always been there for me, and well let's face it Luke, you're more of a dad to Rory than Chris is. Sure he's getting better but he still wasn't there for the first sixteen years."  
  
"Okay, Rory. What about her? You care what she thinks, so do I. What if, we do this and she isn't happy?"  
  
"She will be. She loves you, and she loves me. And as long as we include her, you not to the know to the point we can without it being weird anyways, she'll be happy, and fine with it."  
  
"Okay. I guess, when she gets back tonight we'll talk to her, and as long as she's fine. Then well, okay. I want this too, and as long as she says we have her blessing, and won't hate me, then okay. We'll do it." Luke finished this, smiling, as was Lorelai.  
  
"Wow. Think about it. In a few months I could be pregnant. Actually I will be, because I know Rory, will be surprised but still stand behind us." Lorelai smiled again. She moved closer to Luke, who gathered her into his arms. They sat like, that deep in thought for a while before Luke got up.  
  
"I should go back to work now. How about you and Rory come by around closing time tonight and we'll all take."  
  
"Sounds good." Lorelai also stood up, and gave Luke another hug. When they pulled back they looked into each other's eyes. Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai on her forehead then took her hand and lead her downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- So surprised? Yep it may just happen and quicker if I get lots of reviews. 


	11. A Little Luke and Lorelai

Lorelai lay on her couch flipping through a magazine waiting for Rory to get home. She wasn't really paying attention, as she was trying to figure out how Rory would react to what she and Luke had decided, and wondered what her parents would say when they found out. She had decided earlier not to let them know until she was pregnant, but she was still stressing over the rejection and condescending remarks they would have. She didn't need their support she thought, it wasn't like she had ever sought it before but still, it would be nice.  
  
As she was mulling this over, she heard a car pull up in the driveway and jumped up and ran out to great Rory. Rory jumped out of the car and meet Lorelai half way, launching herself into her arms. They hugged, as Christopher pulled her bags out of the trunk, and brought them inside the house, not saying a word. He cleared his throat, causing Rory and Lorelai to pull apart. Rory turned to Christopher.  
  
"Bye Dad, I had a great time in Boston. Thank you so much." Rory said hugging her father.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Maybe you can come back next month?" he asked  
  
"I don't we'll see. Next month is going to be hectic. It's wedding month at the inn, and your finals are coming up next month also. " Lorelai cut in.  
  
"Moms right Dad. We'll have to see what next month brings. I do have an awful lot coming up. But if not next month, then first thing the month after that." Rory said  
  
"Sounds okay to me I guess." Chris said not believing what they had said. Rory picked up on this.  
  
"It's the truth Dad, I swear." She said truthfully.  
  
"Yea. I'll call you later this week. See you" Chris said walking back to his car, where Sherry was inside waiting impatiently.  
  
"Bye Dad." Rory said waving, as he got in and drove off. "Why were you so stand offish with dad?" Rory asked when Chris had driven away.  
  
"Because I'm very angry with him at the moment, and want nothing to do with him." Lorelai said angrily.  
  
"Why? Because of what happened a few days ago? I know he had no right to make those remarks, but he was surprised Luke was living here, that's all."  
  
"I don't care if he was surprised. I'm pissed at the way he treated Luke. He had no right, especially since he is a guest when he is here and Luke is like family!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"But mom, Dad IS our family." Rory said, confused.  
  
"Not in my books he's not. He abandoned us, more importantly you for the first sixteen years of your life, and left me sixteen years old to raise a kid by myself. So what I didn't want to marry him, he could have stuck around, he could have helped he could have been there for you, for me. But he wasn't. The second he got a chance he was across the country in California, while I was doing all I could to keep us feed clothed and being able to have someplace to sleep at night. Don't you sit there and tell me to go easy on him, because I won't. I'm sick of it. Now this rant is officially closed, we are going to go to Luke's in a little while, because he has something to tell us." Lorelai said, finally taking a breath.  
  
Rory looked shocked. All she could do was nod her head and follow Lorelai inside. "I.I'm sorry mom. I had no idea you felt this way. I'm so sorry." Rory looked really upset, and Lorelai smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Its okay hun. Now, I'm gonna go take a shower. Then you can fill me in with the details of your trip. We have to be at Luke's around closing time."  
  
"Okay. Um, what exactly does Luke want to tell us?" Rory asked curiously.  
  
"Well, more of him and I want to talk to you. But you'll just have to wait." Lorelai smiled at Rory one last time before heading up to take a shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's as his last customers were leaving. They walked up to the counter were Luke was adding up the totals for the day. Luke looked up at them and smiled at Lorelai. He walked out from behind the counter, and led them over to a table. Then he poured them each a cup of coffee and sat down next to Lorelai, the two of them facing Rory, who was across the table.  
  
"So Rory, how much did your mom tell you?" Luke asked.  
  
"Not much, just that you two wanted to talk to me about something." Rory said shrugging.  
  
"Rory, Luke and I, well more of I than Luke had an idea. One that will affect you, so we want to know your opinion." Lorelai said.  
  
"We put a lot of thought into this, and we both think it's. well know it's something we want." Luke said, taking Lorelai's hand in his own.  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god!" Rory yelled excitedly. "You're getting married!"  
  
"What? No! No, Rory sweetie, let us talk first okay?" Lorelai said.  
  
"What is it then?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, your mother and I want to."  
  
"We decided we want to try and have a baby together. And don't say anything just yet. Just listen still okay?" Lorelai said. All Rory was able to do was nod her head, completely in shock.  
  
"After taking care of Kiera, we decided we made pretty good parents together. Then one night I was thinking about how sad I'm going to be next year when you go to college, and well another kid just seems...I don't know, right. So I talked to Luke, and he thought about it, and I thought about it some more and we decided that yes, we want this, and we want it together. Okay, your turn to talk." Lorelai said looking at Rory nervously.  
  
"Um, I don't know what to say. I.are you sure I mean you two have never even dated, I mean yea you worked well together as parents.I guess but god. This is just..are you positive you want this?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes Rory, we are positive. We talked about this. And your mother didn't lie; we thought it over and worked out some sketchy details. We decided we will do this no matter what anyone says, but we are asking what you thin, and hope your okay with it." Luke said.  
  
"Well then I guess if you're both positive you want this, then I'm fine with it. I mean no offence Luke but the idea of you and mom. and a half sibling that's your is still seeming a little strange right now, but I guess after a while it'll become just second nature. Wow." Rory said still looking absolutely stunned. Luke chuckled slightly.  
  
"No offence taken. But, are you really okay with this?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yep. Happy even now that the absolute shock of it is wearing off." Rory said. She looked up at the two of them, and looked back and forth between them for a second. Then giggled. "Aw. A little Luke and Lorelai, it'll be so cute." Rory said smiling. Luke and Lorelai both breathed a sigh of relief, and blushed slightly at Rory's last comment as they had not really thought over that whole aspect of it, only the fact they wanted a kid.  
  
"Good Rory, we're glad your okay with this." Lorelai said smiling. Rory got up and hugged both of them. "Oh, and Rory, not a word of this to anyone, especially not Lane. We are gonna tell everyone when I'm actually pregnant."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Rory said. "Okay, I'm gonna head home now, got to unpack, plus I have school tomorrow."  
  
"Yep. We'll come to soon." Lorelai said as Rory headed for the door.  
  
"Okay see you at home." With that Rory left. Luke and Lorelai looked at each other, and smiled.  
  
"I'm really glad she was okay with that." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yea. Me too." Luke said. They smiled at each other again, their eyes looking. They lent forward slowly and their lips meet in a sweet kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, you got your kiss. Please review. I'm not sure how true to character Rory's reaction was, as hers is not one of my favorite characters. Tell me what you think! 


	12. A Big Decision Made

When Luke and Lorelai pulled apart, they looked at each other and blushed. "Well, um.I guess we should head home." Lorelai said, to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yea, that's probably a good idea. We told Rory we would be right there." Luke said standing up.  
  
"Okay then, let's go." Lorelai said following Luke's lead out the door.  
  
When Luke and Lorelai reached Lorelai's house, they looked at each other nervously, and walked in, to find Rory nowhere in sight. "Rory? Rory?" Lorelai called out.  
  
"In my room." Rory called out to her mom. Luke sat down on the couch, and Lorelai walked into Rory's room.  
  
"Hey kid." She said sitting down next to Rory on her bed, where she was reading.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Rory asked noticing that her mom was strangely quiet.  
  
"Nothing. Um. Luke and I kissed after you left." Lorelai said not looking at Rory.  
  
'That's good." Rory said smiling.  
  
"What do you mean 'that's good'? Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because you guys are going to have to well.you know anyway if you want a kid." Rory said uncomfortably.  
  
"Maybe not. There are other ways. I mean, we could have that thing done that they take a "sample" from him and inject into me. Though it would be painful, it would be well worth it."  
  
"Artificial Insemination? I doubt it mom. They only use that if you can't get pregnant, or if your extremely, it's very expensive.' Rory said.  
  
"Yea.well how would you know?"  
  
"Health class mom."  
  
"Right. As anyone can see I always skipped that class." Lorelai said with a smirk.  
  
"Mom" Rory sighed, hitting her with a pillow. Go see the father of your future child. I have to finish these next few chapters for school." Rory said turning back to her book.  
  
"Fine fine fine. I'll go, geesh!" Lorelai said in mock anger walking out of the room and into the living room where Luke was waiting.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, we have quite a bit to talk about don't we?" Luke said, deciding just to dive in.  
  
"Yep." Lorelai said sitting down next to him, and turning to face him.  
  
"So, Rory is happy. We want this. We still want this right?" Luke asked, as Lorelai seemed really quiet.  
  
"Huh? Yes, we still want this. At least I do. You do, don't you?"  
  
"Yea, I do."  
  
"Okay then, we have some decisions to make." Lorelai said.  
  
"We have a lot of decisions to make."  
  
"Well, then lets, make some." After realizing what she said, Lorelai giggled. Luke just rolled his eyes. "Um, so when do we want to start trying?"  
  
"I don't know, this is something you decide cause, well you know."  
  
"Yes, I know. Let me think for a minute." Lorelai said. She started running through dates in her head, and figuring when she would be ovulating. "Um.actually in these next few days, if we don't want to wait long."  
  
"Wow, that's okay. So I'm ready as soon as you are."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai paused, thinking for second. "I'm ready." She said quietly.  
  
"Okay then. We'll start trying soon." Luke said.  
  
"You know, I'm really not very tired." Lorelai said nervously.  
  
"Me either." They looked at each other and Lorelai nodded slightly. Luke gave a weak smile. He stood up, took her hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside her bedroom, both were nervous. Luke gave Lorelai a hug, and kissed her forehead. She was shaking slightly. "I promise I won't hurt you." Luke whispered.  
  
"I know. I'm just, this is just. I don't know, fast. I want it, and soon. But its so fast." She said.  
  
"We don't have to right now. We can start trying next month. It won't really make that much of a difference." Luke said letting go of her and backing away slightly.  
  
"No, if we wait.No, Luke I'm okay, I'm just nervous. We've never really.well you know, been this close before."  
  
"I know." Luke said. Lorelai thought she heard a bit of disappointment in his voice, but brushed it off as her imagining it. She stepped forward towards him and pressed her lips against his. They let themselves melt together in the moment and before long the nervous feeling that had been filling the room before was replaced with a calm, sensual feeling of nothing but love and passion. 


	13. An Interesting Phone Call

The next morning Lorelai woke up, to find she was cuddled against Luke. She got up so that she would not wake him. She grabbed her robe and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out, and watched Luke sleep. She sat down on the bed next to him and shook him slightly, to wake him up. "Luke come on wake up. It's already 8:00."  
  
"Yea yea." He said groggily sitting up, and leaning against the headboard. "I can't believe you are awake and up before me."  
  
"Well, it's a one time thing, I'm sure." Lorelai said. Luke smiled nervously.  
  
"So last night."  
  
".Was amazing" Lorelai finished, nervously.  
  
"Yea, I agree." Luke said as his cheeks turned a light pink. Lorelai giggled nervously. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, until the phone rang. Lorelai grabbed it off the nightstand.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this the residence of a Miss Lorelai Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"I'm calling from the Sacramento General Hospital. I'm looking for a Mr. Luke Danes. I was informed by a Miss Natasha Kendral that you could inform me how to contact him." The lady on the other line said.  
  
"He's right here. Just a second." Lorelai said her voice shacking. She couldn't remember were in California Natasha had said she lived, she may not have even mentioned it. Lorelai could not remember. "Luke it's for you. Some lady from the Sacramento General Hospital." Luke sat up strait and grabbed the phone from Lorelai.  
  
"Hello, this is Luke Danes."  
  
"Hello Mr. Danes. I'm calling on behalf of your cousin Natasha Kendral. She and her parents were in a serious car accident late yesterday night. Neither of her parents survived. Miss. Kendral is in serious condition. We are not sure if she is going to make. However she was able to inform us that you are the family she wished we would contact, to take in her young daughter Kiera Kendral, should she not make it. Kiera was also in the accident but got off with a few scratches. We need you to come soon as possible, or make arrangements to collect Kiera. Even should Miss Kendral make, she will be in any shape mentally or physically to take care of her child during recovery and for a while after."  
  
"Um.okay. I'll.I'll be there later tonight or early tomorrow morning." Luke managed to choke out.  
  
"Okay. When you get here just tell the people at the main desk and they'll tell you were to locate Miss Kendral, and were to collect the baby."  
  
"Oh.okay."  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Danes."  
  
"Bye." Luke in a daze hung up and handed the phone to Lorelai. "That was. they said. oh god." Lorelai now, was very nervous, as she did not know what was going on.  
  
"Dammit Luke, snap out of it and tell me what happened!" Lorelai said in a shrill voice.  
  
"Natasha.she and her parents were in an accident. Her parents were killed and she is in critical condition. Whoever that was.I'm guessing a nurse or secretary or whatever said that even if Natasha makes it she won't be able to take care of Kiera, who was also in the accident but got off with a few scratches. I.I was left as guardian."  
  
"Oh wow. So what now?  
  
"I have to call the airport and get a ticket to Sacramento for as soon as possible."  
  
"I'm coming with you. Rory will be okay for a few days on her own."  
  
"I knew you would say that." Luke said cracking a small smile.  
  
"Well, I'll call the airport, you get dressed. I guess we'll take it from there."  
  
"I really hope this all works out."  
  
"Me too Luke, me too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Surprise surprise. What do you all think? I'm leaving in less than two weeks to go to France for close to a month, so this is the last chapter until I get back. 


	14. The Airplane Adventure

Around two in the afternoon, Luke and Lorelai were navigating themselves through the airport, trying to find the gate where they were supposed to be. About fifteen minutes of silence later they found it.  
  
"This is it. Gate 22 to Sacramento." Lorelai said stopping suddenly.  
  
"Good. Now lets go and get this over with." Luke said looking rather pale.  
  
"Are you okay Luke? You don't look so good."  
  
"I'm fine. Just not so big on flying, that's all."  
  
"Aww. Is little Lukey poo afraid? Lorelai asked, clearly amused.  
  
"Women." Luke murmured walking away from Lorelai who was now laughing.  
  
Half an hour later they were seated on the plane. Waiting for take-off when Lorelai turned to face Luke. "If you suddenly have to barf, the bathroom is that way." She said, pointing behind them."  
  
"Very funny. But I think I'll be okay. The only thing I'm worried about is spending seven hours sitting next to you. I guarantee you drive me and everyone else on the plane nuts before we're even half way there." Luke said then turned his attention to a book he had brought along, ignoring the whack that Lorelai had just administered on his arm.  
  
Three hours later while, everyone was eating his or her supper, Lorelai was inspecting hers carefully. "I think it's poisonous."  
  
"Just eat it." Luke said as he shoved a forkful into his mouth.  
  
"But Luke! It could contain strange hazardous materials that could cause severe brain damage! I heard these bad things about airline food you know." Lorelai said nodding at her own intelligent logic.  
  
"Lorelai, even if the food is hazardous, it couldn't do much more damage to you. Just eat." Luke said in a quiet but forceful voice.  
  
"Hey! That's not nice. First you insult me, then you order me like you're my mother!" Lorelai said in mock anger. Luke groaned before turning back to his meal.  
  
"And just think, I have another good four hours that I have to deal with you."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind 'dealing' with me last night." Lorelai said loudly causing other people to look, and Luke to turn red.  
  
"Lorelai.just quiet down. Please?"  
  
"Oh sure! I'm okay to sleep with, but when I want to have a conversation, then I just embarrass you. Is that it? Am I embarrassing you?" Lorelai said, again speaking loudly.  
  
"Oh god." Luke groaned sinking into his seat, as people began to whisper and give him dirty looks. He turned and glared at Lorelai who smiled angelically and turned and ate her dinner without another word.  
  
A while later, Lorelai and Luke were making their way off the plane and into the airport when a large guy approached them. "I heard everything she said to you on the plane and I just think you should be ashamed of yourself! Be a man for gods sake." He finished by glaring at Luke and giving Lorelai a sympathetic smile. "And if you have the sense to dump him, then call me." He said handing her a business card, and promptly walked off. Lorelai laughed hard as Luke ripped the card out of her hand and looked down at it.  
  
"Guy Brenger." Luke shook his head before tearing the card into confetti, and dropping it in a nearby garbage can.  
  
"Hey! How did you know I didn't want to give good ol' Guy there a call?" She asked laughing. Luke glared at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the airport.  
  
About twenty minutes later Luke and Lorelai found themselves at the entrance of Sacramento General. "Well here we are." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yep. I still can't believe this is happening."  
  
"Neither can I" Lorelai and Luke looked at each other and smiled weakly before walking into the hospital, hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So I'm back! What did you think of this chapter? The next one will deal with all things Kiera related, and then I think there will only be one or two more chapters. 


	15. In the Hospital

Lorelai and Luke were greeted by a rush of cold air as they entered the hospital. Luke shivered. How he hated hospitals. They reminded him of death. Especially his parents, more specifically his mothers. He had only been what six, seven years old at the time. Luke shivered again and felt Lorelai squeeze his hand as they walked up to the large desk near the entrance. "Um, excuse me, I'm Luke Danes, I'm here to see a Natasha and Kiera Kendral." The receptionist hit a few keys on her computer, and looked up.  
  
"Mr. Danes? Floor three room 108, talk to the receptionist up there, and she'll get a doctor. You're the one who is taking over guardianship of the baby right?" Luke sighed; relieved they were making this easy for him.  
  
"Yes, I am. So floor three room 108?"  
  
"Yep. Oh and its family only." She said eyeing Lorelai.  
  
"I'm his wife." Lorelai lied quickly.  
  
"Oh well, okay then." The lady said skeptically, eyeing Luke and Lorelai as they walked off quickly. She shook her head and smiled lightly as she turned back to her computer.  
  
"So, Mrs. Danes let's find an elevator." Luke said smirking at Lorelai.  
  
"Oh shut up, she would have made me wait downstairs."  
  
"You could have said you were my sister, or my cousin. Either would have worked."  
  
"Well wife popped into my head first, so sue me. Anyway, lets get going." Lorelai said as she walked ahead of Luke toward the elevators.  
  
"Floor three." Luke reminded once inside the elevator.  
  
"Yea yea, I know." Lorelai said as she pushed the button for floor three. "I wonder how Natasha is doing."  
  
"We'll find out soon."  
  
"Are you nervous? Your gonna be a daddy soon."  
  
"A little. What about you? You are going to help me." Luke sounded more pleading than demanding.  
  
"I am" Lorelai laughed "Well, I'm worried about Kiera, but I've done this parent thing before. So have you." She reminded him.  
  
"Yea, but for a few weeks. It still wasn't very long. And those few weeks were the first time for you in seventeen years."  
  
"I know. But it's the mother's instinct. We women know what to do when it comes to kids. Plus, I know everything so, why wouldn't I know how to take care of a kid?" before Luke could comment the elevator door opened, signaling their arrival to floor three. Lorelai bounced out, Luke behind her. Luke walked over to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Um, hi. I'm Luke Danes, and I'm Kiera Kendrals cousin, I'm here to see about becoming her legal guardian."  
  
"Ah Mr. Danes. Good, you're here. I'll page Dr. Lencon. Just a minute." She picked up the phone and pressed a button then said "Dr. Lencon to floor three please, Dr. Lencon to floor three." A few seconds later the message echoed through the hospital. "I don't know how long you'll have to wait, so why don't you have a seat, and I'll come and get you." She said pointing to a small waiting room.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Luke replied as he and Lorelai made their way to the small room.  
  
"God, I hope we don't have to wait long." Lorelai commented sitting down in one of the red cushioned chairs.  
  
"Me too. I hate hospitals." Luke murmured, taking a deep breath and putting his head between his knees. Lorelai rubbed his back gently, and laughed softly.  
  
"What?" Luke asked looking up  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Uh huh. What is it?"  
  
"It's just, to see such a manly man afraid of hospitals."  
  
"I'm not afraid of hospitals. I don't like them. There's a difference."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do say so."  
  
"So why do you dislike hospitals?"  
  
"Because." Luke sighed when Lorelai gave him a look that demanded his further explanation. "When I was six, my mother died. The last time I saw her, she was in a hospital hooked up to all those machines."  
  
"Oh. I...I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I also saw my dad in a hospital. Not for the last time though. The stubborn old man refused to die in a hospital in the 'most goddamn uncomfortable bed' as he put it." Luke said smiling. "That man could not be forced into anything. Except when my mother was alive. She'd say jump, and he'd ask how high."  
  
"Sounds like he really loved her."  
  
"He did. He never remarried or even dated after she died."  
  
"God? How the hell could he survive that many years without..err.nevermind." Luke laughed.  
  
"Because, sex isn't that important to everyone Lorelai."  
  
"You say that like it's the only thing a think about. Oh my god! You think I'm some kind of slut don't you?"  
  
"What? No. I didn't say that. I don't think that at all." Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Relax Luke I won't make another scene. I promise. But you have to admit that was kind of funny!"  
  
"No it really wasn't." Luke said but couldn't help but smiling. They smiled at each other for a few moments, when the receptionist poked her head in.  
  
"Mr. Danes? Um Mrs. Danes? The doctors here, and ready to talk with you." Luke and Lorelai looked at each other and smiled, before standing up and following the receptionist out to meet with the doctor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So what do you think should happen next? Also does anyone know a website where I can research adoption regulations for California? The sooner I get the research done, the sooner I can write and post the next chapter, so help would be much appreciated. Thanx! 


	16. Adopting Kiera

A/N: I never did research the whole adoption thing, so I apologize in advance if I get it wrong.  
  
Luke and Lorelai followed the secretary out into the hall where she introduced them to Dr. Lencon. He was tall and skinny, and had a white mustache showing he was an older doctor.  
  
"Hello, I'm Luke Danes, and this is my friend Lorelai Gilmore." Luke said shaking the doctor's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Danes, Miss. Gilmore."  
  
"Oh please, call me Lorelai. I hate formalities."  
  
"Yeah, and just call me Luke."  
  
"Okay then. Right this way please." Dr. Lencon said leading Lorelai and Luke down a hallway that had many doors on either side. They came to a stop near the end of the hallway in front of a door. The doctor opened the door and led both Luke and Lorelai into a large office which had many cubicles, each surrounded on three sides by a sound proof glass. Doctors and families of patients occupied many of the cubicles. The doctor led Luke and Lorelai over to an unoccupied cubicle, where two chairs were carefully placed in front of the glass.  
  
"Lorelai, if you would please sit here, as you will have to wait for Luke to fill you in, hospital policy."  
  
"I understand." Lorelai said gloomily taking a seat in the red cushioned chair. She looked up at Luke. "Make it fast okay? I wanna know what's going on too."  
  
"I will, I promise." Luke said, then turned and followed Dr. Lencon behind the glass. Lorelai sat silently, pressing her ear against the glass trying to hear. She silently cursed the sound proof glass, and the low voices the Doctor and Luke were using. A little while later, Luke walked out from behind the glass, looking half-upset, and half-happy.  
  
"Well, what's going on? Tell me tell me tell me!" Luke gave a weak smile.  
  
"Well, Kiera's mine. Natasha passed away about a half an hour before we got here."  
  
"Oh my god. So, do we.you just get to take Kiera home, or do you have to arrange a funeral or what?"  
  
"Well, Kiera is still here, she can come home tonight with us. As for the funeral, I'm not 1sure. I guess a distant aunt or something is taking care of it."  
  
"Wait, if there is a distant aunt, why do you get Kiera?"  
  
"Because of that will thing Natasha wrote. It said she comes to me. Actually, it said to us, but technically since I'm related to her, I have to deal with all the paperwork. You just have to sign something."  
  
"Yay! Lucky me!"  
  
"I thought you'd see it like that. Come on, sign this so we can get Kiera and go."  
  
"Yeah, alright." Lorelai followed Luke behind the glass and sat down in a chair in front of the doctor's desk. Dr. Lencon showed Lorelai where to sign. She scanned the document quickly before adding her signature below Luke's and an unfamiliar looking name.  
  
"Whose signature is that?" she asked.  
  
"It's a carbon copy of Natasha, from her signature at the bottom of the will she wrote. Now, technically Kiera is both of yours, but should you ever erm. get into a fight, or decide to move away from each other, Kiera will belong to Luke because he is blood related. Another stipulation is that you will have to raise her under the same household. It was something Natasha wrote into her will. You also receive a small portion of her families' wealth, to pay for any things you may need for her, or to put away towards her college education. That's about it. If you'll follow me I'll have an orderly bring you to get Kiera."  
  
They walked back down the long hallway to the front area by the waiting room, and the doctor talked to a young man in green scrubs for a moment. He turned back to Luke and Lorelai. "Talk these with you. I'll call down to the ward were Kiera is, and have them notified you'll be down in a moment."  
  
"Okay, thank you doctor." Luke said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Lorelai said, before she and Luke turned to follow the orderly, to go get their Kiera. Dr. Lencon smiled after them, shaking his head slightly.  
  
Luke and Lorelai followed the orderly to what seemed like a babysitting section of the hospital. There were many children ranging in ages playing with toys, and being looked after by several nurses. The orderly led Luke and Lorelai up to a nurse. They conversed quietly for a moment, before she turned to Luke and Lorelai with a kind smile on her face. For a moment, the nurse reminded Lorelai of Sookie.  
  
"Are you Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes we are." Lorelai responded quickly for Luke.  
  
"Okay then. I just need to see the adoption files you just signed, and you then you should be on your way." Luke quickly handed the files over. The nurse looked through them for a moment. "Okay, follow me." She led them over to a section of the room where there was a large playpen set up. Both Luke and Lorelai saw Kiera at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. The nurse reached down and scooped up Kiera, handing her to Lorelai. Luke and Lorelai stood close together smiling at Kiera, showering her with kisses. The nurse coughed lightly after a few moments to get their attention.  
  
"I just have to make you photo-copies of these, and you need to sign a release form and then you can go."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai said, her eyes watery, the emotional toll of the day finally catching up to her. Luke reached out silently asking to hold Kiera. Lorelai silently handed her over, then reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue and wiped her eyes. In a few minutes she and Luke would be out of the hospital, with their new, well new in a sense baby to take care of and love for life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Next chapter: Luke moves in with the Gilmore's, we find out what Rory thinks, and Lorelai's parents find out about Kiera. 


	17. Telling Emily

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long period between updates, but my computer died and we just got a new one set up last weekend. So here the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
A few days after signing for Kiera, the Gilmores and Luke had started to adjust to their new lives. The town still didn't know that Kiera was officially Luke and Lorelai's child, but they were beginning to wonder were the little baby had come from. Lorelai's parents still didn't even know of the baby's existence, though they would find out at dinner later on.  
  
"So are you sure you want to come to dinner tonight Luke, cause you could just keep Kiera and let them blow up at me, and meet you later." Lorelai said, sitting at a table in the diner, Kiera in her baby seat on an extra chair, sound asleep.  
  
"Yes, I want to come. It wouldn't be fair to you. Besides, I'm gonna have to meet them sooner or later, especially since I'm moving in this weekend." Luke pointed out.  
  
"I know, I know. I just hope my mother isn't rude. I know she will be, but there's always a chance of a miracle, right?"  
  
"Sure." Luke said looking at Lorelai, thinking the proof was in the tiny baby sitting next to her that was know theirs, and the night before finding out about Natasha's accident.  
  
"Well, I should get going. I unfortunately don't get maternity leave for adoption. That sucks huh?"  
  
"Yah, but I think you'll live. I'll see you later." Luke said  
  
"I'm taking an hour lunch break, so I'll come by to give you a break later, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good." Luke said, grabbing the handle on Kiera's seat. Lorelai bent over and kissed Kiera's forehead, and left for work. Luke brought Kiera behind the counter to a small space he'd made for the time being. He planned on making a larger space when he found some time. He reached down and caressed her little cheek, before making his rounds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later that night, at the elder Gilmore's*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, so no quick movements or she'll attack, and don't be too jumpy. Remember my mother can smell fear. And her bark is worse than her bite. Almost like a dog. Hmmm."  
  
"Don't be so dramatic Lorelai. And that's not a very nice thing to say about your mother. I met her once, and she seemed nice enough."  
  
"Ah, but see she was upset, and when she's upset she changes. Almost like a chameleon." Luke shook his head and rung the doorbell, Lorelai and Rory giggling behind him. He shifted the weight of the small sleeping baby in his arms. As soon as the door opened both Rory and Lorelai sobered up.  
  
"Well, he..who are you? And why on earth do you have a baby in your arms?" Emily asked Luke.  
  
"Um, mom if ya let us in I'll tell you everything."  
  
"Fine, come in." Emily said moving out of the way. Once they were all situated inside, Emily turned to Luke. "I remember who you are; you're the ice man, from Rory's birthday, and the man from when Richard was in the hospital."  
  
"Very good mom, but he has a name."  
  
"No need to be rude Lorelai, its Luke, right?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Gilmore, it is."  
  
"Well, how are you, and who is this?" Emily asked pointing to Kiera.  
  
"I'm fine, and this is Kiera, my daughter."  
  
"You have a daughter? Lorelai why didn't you tell me this? I swear she doesn't tell me anything."  
  
"Uh, mom she's my daughter too and the reason you didn't know is cause we just adopted her a few days ago, and decided just to tell you tonight."  
  
"You ADOPTED her and didn't even consult me? And on the other hand what were you thinking, I mean you're not even dating this man and you decide to adopt a child, a BABY with him?"  
  
"Well um, you see we didn't really know we would be adopting her, until we found out her mother had died in a car accident. She's um, technically Luke's niece. It's a really long story I really don't want to get into. Basically, I found her on my doorstep, and took care of her for a while, with Luke's help and then her mother took her back. Her mom was only sixteen and in way over her head. So anyways, they live in California and went back there. Then we find out her mom and grandparents were killed in a car wreak, and Luke and I were left custody."  
  
"Well.I see..Um.." Lorelai sat there waiting for Emily's next comment, nervous about what she might say once she got over her shock. "I hope you two can make this work. Are you getting married? Because if you're going to raise a child together, you should get married, or at least move in together. You don't want the baby to grow up living in two different houses do you?"  
  
"Well.actually Luke's moving in this weekend." Lorelai said, in utter shock her mother had told her that they should take Kiera back to be someone else's problem.  
  
"Well good. Now what is her name?"  
  
"Kiera, Kiera Gilmore Danes." Luke supplied since Lorelai obviously wasn't able to, as she was sitting with a very surprised expression on her face.  
  
"Surprisingly I approve, though I really don't understand why. Richard should be pleased. He finally has a second grand child. Though I think he was hoping for a grandson. Eh, maybe in the future. Now let's eat and I'll have Clarice make up something for Kiera."  
  
"Wow." Rory and Lorelai said in sync.  
  
"See Lorelai it wasn't that bad, now let's go eat. I'm hungry." Luke got up and followed Emily into the dinning room with Kiera. Lorelai and Rory looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and joining Luke, Emily and Kiera into the dinning room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know I didn't really get into Rory's reaction, but I just want to get the tell Emily chapter up. I'll have Rory's reaction explored in the next chapter, along with Richard's and the town's. So review review review!!! Please? 


	18. Authors noteimportant

Hey everybody. I'm just letting you know I'm not abandoning my story. I have writers block. I've started the next chapter, and don't like it. I've blanked out on ideas. So just bear with me, the next chapter will be up whenever I get inspiration. Sorry for the delay. 


End file.
